


Hold me closer (why don't you hold me close)

by Notabeautifullittlefool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Additional Scene, Episode 4x04 interlude, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/pseuds/Notabeautifullittlefool
Summary: “Those girls are MONSTERS!” Ava yelled, standing on the lake dock absolutely drenched. Sara held her hand comfortingly, but all Ava wanted to do was take a shower and forget this ever happened.An interlude for episode 4x04





	Hold me closer (why don't you hold me close)

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted some pure fluff after the last few days, and this is what happened. 
> 
> As always, unbeta'd. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr (same name as here) and yell with/at me about avalance

“Those girls are MONSTERS!” Ava yelled, standing on the lake dock absolutely drenched. Sara held her hand comfortingly, but all Ava wanted to do was take a shower and forget this ever happened.

 

When they got back to the cabin, Sara tried to reassure Ava, but Ava just didn’t want to confront any of what had gone down, so she grabbed her pajamas, towel, and toiletries that Gideon had fabricated and headed to the shower. She took the time under the hot water to calm down and think through the events of that night. It had genuinely never occurred to her that the little camper could be telling her anything other than what she believed to be the truth. Finding out otherwise was a shock to her system, and not a pleasant one.

 

Ava walked back into the counselor’s room as she rubbed at her hair with the towel to get out some of the excess water. She found Sara already changed into a t shirt and boxers and was sitting, waiting for Ava, on Ava’s bed.

 

“Sara, we really don’t have to talk about any of it, I’d rather just go to sleep and forget about it.” Ava hung up her towel as she spoke, purposely not meeting Sara’s eyes. She didn’t know what she’d see there, and she didn’t really want to find out. Pity? Amusement? Ava didn’t think she could handle either one.

 

“Aves, babe, look at me?” Sara walked over to Ava and gently raised her face to meet her own. She smoothed back a few strands of hair that fell in Ava’s face. “What’s wrong, baby?”

 

Ava looked at Sara. “What’s wrong? Those girls _hate_ me! I didn’t expect to win a popularity contest or anything- I know I’ve been a little harsh with them, but they’re our responsibility to keep safe! We’ve already lost one! Sara, what if we lose more? We’re supposed to keep them safe… and they banded together and threw me in a lake with a fake monster.

 

“They hate me, and that’s fine as long as they’re all okay and not in danger. But they are, and none of them seem to understand that. And the stress and terror of that, plus the lake beast thing, I just…” Ava sniffed and tried to hold back the tears that had been welling up since she started talking. She wasn’t completely successful though, and a few rogue tears made their way down her cheeks, only to be wiped away by Sara’s gentle touch.

 

“We’re gonna find them, Aves. They’re all going to be safe and sound.

 

They just don’t realize how much you’re trying to protect them. They see it as you being a buzzkill, but that’s because they don’t know how much you care about them.” Sara led Ava over to her bed and sat them both down, wrapping her arms around her and pulling Ava against her.

 

“As soon as we catch this fugitive, you can be the fun counselor and I’ll be the mean counselor who makes them go to bed on time.” Ava laughed quietly into Sara’s neck at the idea of Sara enforcing the rules with their campers; it’d be like wrangling cats for her. Or more accurately, wrangling Legends. She knew Sara hated being the bad cop, so she was touched that she’d be willing to do it just to make Ava happy.

 

“How about we just take turns? No need to confuse them and pull a personality Freaky Friday,” Ava said quietly. She was still feeling overwhelmed by the emotions the night had brought up, but being here, in Sara’s arms, she already felt calmer.

 

“That sounds like a good compromise,” Sara whispered back, softly kissing the crown of Ava’s head. “It’s late- do you want to get some sleep, or do you want to stay here for a while?”

 

Ava started to answer, but what came out instead was a yawn. “Not ready to let go yet,” she mumbled.

 

Sara tucked a few strands of hair behind Ava’s ear and softly kissed her on the forehead. “How about I stay, then?”

 

In that moment, it was all Ava wanted in the world to stay cuddled up to her girlfriend as they fell asleep. In spite of herself, she replied, “The campers- they could come in and see…”

 

Sara stood up slowly and pulled Ava up too. She began turning down the covers on Ava’s bed. “I’ll lock the door so no one will accidentally see. No funny business, I promise. I just want to hold you tonight, and I think you want that too?” She looked up at Ava uncertainly. “But only if you’re comfortable. I know I pushed you out of your comfort zone just being here-”

 

Ava grabbed Sara’s hand. “Yes. Please, stay.”

 

Sara grinned brightly and quickly turned and locked the door, then she climbed over to the wall side of Ava’s twin bed and opened her arms. Ava quickly followed and curled around Sara, who wrapped her arms around Ava as they both settled in.

 

Sara kissed Ava’s forehead again and smiled as Ava hummed and snuggled into her chest. “Goodnight, Ava.

 

And no matter how awful our campers are and what they think of you, I love you so much.”

 

“Goodnight, my love. And thanks,” Ava responded sleepily, and the two fell asleep, tangled in each other’s arms, feeling safe and content as if they were back in Ava’s apartment.


End file.
